1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a Magnus rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnus rotors are also referred to as Flettner rotors or sailing rotors.
Magnus rotors are known in the state of the art. Particularly as ship drives, they are also known by the term Flettner rotor and equipping ships with such a Flettner rotor or Magnus rotor is described in the book “Die Segelmaschine” by Klaus D. Wagner, Ernst Kabel Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1991.
In that respect what is common to known Magnus rotors is that they are used on ships to produce a propulsion force by virtue of their rotation and the action of a wind force which as far as possible acts transversely relative to the ship. In that respect consideration is always given to operation of the Magnus rotors and the propulsion force which the Magnus rotors can produce in that mode of operation.
As general state of the art attention is directed to the following documents: “Flettner spins again. In: Ship & Boat International, July/August 1985, pages 41 and 42”, “WAGNER, Claus D.: Die Segelmaschine. Hamburg. Ernst Kabel Verlag GmbH, 1991, pages 85, 156-159. ISBN 3-8225-0158-1”, DE 10 2006 025 732 B4, U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,322 A, DE 10 2005 028 447 and DE 10 2007 003 779 A1.